


Olives

by EdgarAllanCat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Sub Eliot, dom quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllanCat/pseuds/EdgarAllanCat
Summary: Eliot is bored and trying to get attention from Quentin, ending up getting almost exactly what he wanted (Written for cldfiredrgn)





	Olives

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Quentin as a top before so I thought I'd give it a try! Feel free to check me out on Tumblr at GoddessJuliaWicker

Quentin had spent the day reading and studying and all together doing things that _weren’t_ Eliot. He was so deeply engrossed in his book that Eliot was certain a bomb could go off and Quentin wouldn’t be affected. It was frustrating.  They had an entire Sunday where they could do whatever they wanted and Quentin was choosing to focus on classwork.

Eliot flopped down in a plush armchair, holding his martini, and let out a dramatic sigh, glancing over the sofa to see if Quentin noticed him at all. It seemed it would take a lot more to get Quentin’s attention. Pursing his lips, Eliot toyed with the skewer in his drink for a moment before sliding one of the olives off. Ready, aim, fire. He lobbed the olive across the common room, pelting Quentin directly in the temple with it.

Finally, Quentin looked up and glanced around as though he had just re-entered the world. Furrowing his brow he reached down and grabbed the olive off his lap, looking over at Eliot. “Did you really—Hey! Not cool, El,” Quentin whined as another olive was thrown at him.

With a smirk, Eliot rolled the last olive between his thumb and forefinger.  “Oh, hi, so nice of you to join us. Martini?”

“What? No, Eliot. Quit it, I’m trying to study,” he said and settled back down on the sofa.

The smirk faded and turned into a magnificent pout. Aiming his last olive, Eliot hit Quentin directly in the forehead, grinning as Quentin looked up with his eyes narrowed. “I’m bored.  You’ve been studying all day, I’m bored.”

“You’re bored? Can’t you go, I don’t know, play with Margo or something? I’m seriously Eliot, I’ve got exams coming up and I really can’t afford to—“

“I’m out of olives.”

“And that’s somehow my fault?”

“Completely.  If you hadn’t ignored the first olive I wouldn’t have wasted my other two.” Eliot shrugged and pushed himself out of the chair, moving instead of flop on the sofa where Quentin couldn’t possibly ignore him. After all, it was remarkably difficult to ignore someone when their head was in your lap. He slipped Quentin’s book from his hands, unceremoniously tossing it aside. “Or I could entertain you,” he suggested, turning to nuzzle against the front of Quentin’s jeans.  “A blowjob, in the common room, scandalous, right?  Anyone could walk in, adds a bit of—Ow! Okay, this is good,” Eliot said, his breath catching as Quentin grabbed a fistful of curls and tugged.

Quentin pulled Eliot away from his cock, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them. The commons were blessedly empty. “Since when are you an exhibitionist?”

“Since you decided that books were more interesting than me.  You know, books and I actually have a lot in common.”

“Really?”

Eliot nodded. “Oh, of course.  For example, neither of us wears underwear.”

Confusion flashed briefly on Quentin’s face and he shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. “You have no shame.”

“Frankly, Q, I don’t even know what shame is. The fact that you don’t know that only proves how little you know about me. Honestly, I thought you were a more attentive boyfriend than that.”

Quentin scoffed and carded his fingers through Eliot’s curls. “I know you well enough to know exactly what you’re looking for right now. I think. I could be wrong but I think I know what you’re after.”

Eliot was after attention, but Quentin had sparked his interest now. He looked up, eyes sparkling. “Oh? And what is it I’m looking for? What do you think I want?”

“Stop me if I’m wrong,” Quentin said as he undid Eliot’s belt, sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. He paused and looked down to Eliot, silently making sure he was on the right track, before working on Eliot’s button’s and zipper.

A blush crept over Eliot’s face and he lifted his hips so Quentin could slide his trousers off. The cool air on his bare ass made him shiver and he instinctively moved closer to Quentin. “So far so good, Mister, but where are you going with this?”

Slowly, Quentin ran his fingertips over Eliot’s hip bone, his cock growing hard beneath Eliot’s ass as he ghosted over the pale skin. He took a deep breath and drew his hand back. “Roll over. Please,” he added, giving Eliot a hopeful smile.

“Since you were so nice about….” Eliot turned over onto his stomach, letting out a content sigh as Quentin started rubbing circles on his back.

“Good, good, pretty Eliot,” Quentin whispered, knowing that Eliot would soak up the praise like a sponge. “Lift up for just a second, I need to…fix where I’m sitting.”

Eliot did so without protest, letting Quentin slide into a better position. It really should have clicked for him sooner, but he didn’t realise what was happening until his ass was resting directly on Quentin’s lap and his head was against the sofa cushion. He looked back over his shoulder, licking his lips. “Please,” he said, the word falling heavy from his lips.

That was all Quentin needed to hear. He drew his hand back and smacked it sharply against the rounded curve of Eliot’s ass. The sound was unreasonably loud in the quiet room and both boys looked around to make sure no one was intruding on them before giggling.

“You wanna do this here or move it upstairs,” Quentin asked, rubbing his hand over the light pink mark.

Eliot pushed back into Quentin’s hand, begging for more contact. “We’re already here and if anyone comes in…just start sucking my dick real quick.”

Quentin laughed and rolled his eyes. “Honestly? I think anyone who saw this would probably make me a trophy or something. Pretty sure I’m not the only one who’s wanted to spank you. I’ll just explain that you were throwing olives at me and I think they’ll understand.”

Before Eliot could respond Quentin’s hand came down again on the other side of his ass. He let out a content hum and laid his head in his hands. “Yeah, but you’re the only one who gets the chance, so make it count.”

“Let me know if I’m hurting you,” Quentin said and Eliot rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think I’m going to—ow! Do that again!”

It wasn’t like Quentin’s hand did a lot of damage, but the sting was enough to keep Eliot interested and focused. He let out small gasps as the next few landed in quick succession, trailing from the bottom of his ass down to the tops of his thighs. He closed his eyes, his bottom growing warm from the layered smacks and his cock twitching between Quentin’s thighs. Biting his lower lip, Eliot tried to move himself a little, just enough to get some friction to give him relief.

The room fell silent and Quentin rubbed Eliot’s back, urging him to be still. “Can you stand up for a second?”

Eagerly, Eliot pulled himself up from Quentin’s lap, a blush creeping up as stood there, hard, pants at his ankles. He reached back, rubbing at his tingling ass and delighting at the burn Quentin had left behind. “Now what?”

“Now,” Quentin began, reaching down and pulling Eliot’s pants back up, “I go back to studying.” He gave a small smile as he did up the button and lovingly patted Eliot’s hip.

Mouth agape, Eliot stared incredulously at Quentin. “Seriously?  You can’t just leave a man like this. It’s inhumane.”

With a shrug, Quentin picked his book back up. “I can, I will, and I did. But…I mean, you’re welcome to stay with me until I finish studying. Then maybe, ya know, once I finish…so can you.”

“You’re cruel, Quentin Coldwater,” Eliot said, moving back to lay with his head on Quentin’s lap.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Just, please tell me you don’t have any more olives on you.”


End file.
